Railway to Heaven
by A Study in Rainbow
Summary: Que Sherlock tinha seus momentos de devaneio, disso Watson já sabia. Mas, mesmo que aquela carta estivesse realmente enigmática, nada naquilo justificava pegar aquele trem para Paris. - Johnlock, One-shot.


**Título:** Railway to heaven

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Hamish Watson

**Universo:** Sherlock Holmes, mas desconectado de livro, série ou filme.

**Rating:** K+ (+13)

**Advertências: **Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens

**Disclaimer: **Desde a sua criação por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle até as inúmeras versões, cópias, filmes e seriados, nada disso tem a ver conosco. Não estamos fazendo lucro e nenhum dos personagens nos pertence.

**Sinopse: **Que Sherlock tinha seus momentos de devaneio, disso Watson já sabia. Mas, mesmo que aquela carta estivesse realmente enigmática, nada naquilo justificava pegar aquele trem para Paris.

* * *

**Railway to heaven**

Mais um apito ressoou imponente no ar gélido; o trem da plataforma cinco estava quase partindo e as locomotivas tomavam conta do campo de visão de Holmes. Aquele som reverberando pela estação abafou por alguns momentos a voz de Watson, insistente, ao seu lado.

"Sinceramente... Acho que você não entendeu o tamanho dessa sua paranoia. Você? HOLMES, VOCÊ, NEM NUMA HORA DESSAS, OUVE O QUE EU DIGO!', a frase terminou em um rosnar desgostoso. Seus pés doíam; ele quase corria para acompanhar o outro, mas o frio cortante e as roupas pesadas o impediam de fazer muita coisa.

"Ouça; mais um apito! Continue apressando o passo ou vamos perder o trem." Sherlock ajeitou a maleta em seus dedos enluvados e continuou olhando fixo para frente, a voz beirando a irreverência. "Garanto que teremos um excelente tempo para conversar quando estivermos em nosso vagão."

"Apressar o passo, apressar o passo..." Watson resmungava, revirando os olhos. Se apressasse o passo um pouquinho a mais que fosse, arriscava cair nas poças de água que cobriam o chão. Franziu o cenho, arrumando o chapéu em sua cabeça; o tom risonho do detetive ainda pairando em sua mente com algum conteúdo oculto, mas que ele simplesmente desistiria de tentar descobrir após alguns minutos. O trem zunia e, travando os lábios em linha, conteve seus ímpetos de jogar Holmes no meio dos trilhos.

Parado ao lado da porta da locomotiva, estava um rapaz de sobretudo verde-musgo, recolhendo os bilhetes dos passageiros; quando os dois alcançaram-no, ele estava prestes a subir de volta para que a viagem começasse. A respiração de Sherlock estava suavemente ofegante quando lhe entregou as passagens, mas, tão logo o fez, segurou-se à porta e embarcou pulando um degrau, cheio de certa altivez.

Quando estava à entrada do corredor, endireitou a postura e voltou um olhar de soslaio para trás, apenas para checar se Watson o estava seguindo.

"Sei que estava planejando atirar-me sobre os trilhos, mas, como não consumou seu plano, poderia por favor tomar a dianteira e encontrar nossa cabine?"

O doutor respirava profundamente ao pé da escadela de embarque, uma das mãos no peito - enquanto a outra tratava de segurar duas maletas e uma bolsa com certo desajeito. Subiu no vagão, quase atropelando o rapaz à porta. Percebeu o outro ainda parado e ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, como quem diz 'ande logo, homem'.

"Na verdade, pensei em sair do vagão e fazê-lo neste exato momento.", suspirou, pedindo passagem com o braço cheio de malas. "Espera que eu atravesse tudo isso com você ai?"

Como se algo na expressão de estafa de Watson o entretivesse, Holmes permaneceu encarando-o por dois segundos completos.

"Você tem uma imaginação fértil, Watson.", girando os calcanhares, o detetive então se adiantou. "Devem servir para os seus diários."

A ruga em seu cenho aprofundou-se, e Watson fitou-o por olhos semicerrados. Tomou a frente, deixando que uma de suas bagagens trombasse no outro ao passar. Ignorando o comentário a respeito de seus escritos, viu-se ponderando a respeito de seus assentos, questionando-se em silencio se havia conferido os locais antes de entregá-los ao detetive. Espirrou, o corpo tremendo.

"Creio ter esquecido nossos números. Presumo que os tenha gravado, não?"

Sherlock não respondeu - em resposta, apenas tomou então a frente e atravessou o corredor até a metade do vagão. Gotas de água enregelada deslizavam de suas botas e pontilhavam o carpete a cada passo seu, e, no mesmo ritmo suave e insinuante, o trem iniciava seus movimentos. Fluiu por alguns segundos pelos trilhos antes do primeiro sacolejar; nesse meio tempo, o detetive tinha parado à frente da cabine de número 11 e com um movimento único abriu-a.

A primeira imagem que se via dentro da cabine era a grande janela bem à frente, por ela uma paisagem puramente branca desenrolando-se aos poucos, ainda em velocidade baixa.

A reação inicial de Watson foi alivio. Os sofás nas laterais da cabine pareciam tão aconchegantes, tão quentes e macios, que Watson podia sentir a textura em sua pele. Tudo em tons de chocolate e creme; o local parecia um grande bolo com recheio de caramelo. Sorriu, entrando e pondo as malas em seus devidos compartimentos. Encarou, risonho, a figura do detetive parado ainda à porta, estalando as juntas de cada um de seus dedos de modo a recuperar seus movimentos. O ar que os envolvia ali dentro era ligeiramente abafado, e ele notou isso sentindo o peito acalmar-se.

Enquanto o doutor soltava o corpo sobre um dos sofás e suspirava longamente, Holmes também guardou sua maleta, ao lado da vasta bagagem que Watson carregara. Depois de fechado o compartimento, deu um passo para o lado. Sentou-se no banco à frente de Watson e encarou-o; enquanto o trem tomava velocidade e afastava-se da estação, instalou-se naquele ar aconchegante a sensação álgida de que uma viagem estava começando. Uma_daquelas_ viagens. O que teria levado Sherlock a achar que seria brilhante viajar tão longe para um caso? Tirá-lo de sua casa, de seu trabalho, e embarcar. _Ah, Sherlock._

Watson, por sua vez, tirou as próprias luvas, deixando-as sobre seu colo enquanto esticava a coluna. Deixou a cabeça pender um tanto para trás, como se pretendesse dormir. Voltou a postura ao seu normal, coçando um dos olhos enquanto fungava de leve. Estava mesmo ficando resfriado, percebeu; e, logo depois, sentiu o olhar do detetive sobre si. Retribuiu-o, um riso fraco brincando despontar de seus lábios. Watson, então, apoiou um dos calcanhares no joelho de sua outra perna e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, desviando os olhos à paisagem. Talvez - e só talvez - não tivesse aguentado a intensidade daquele fitar - mas isso ele não admitiria nem para si mesmo. Não fazia sentido. Devia ser o frio; o frio estava testando suas ações.

Algo através da janela, do lado de fora, fisgou o olhar de Sherlock, que o desviou com um movimento contínuo. Não pareceu identificar nada que em que se fixassem, e seus olhos apenas continuaram a oscilar entre as pinceladas alvas do cenário exterior. Limpou a garganta e relaxou o corpo sobre o assento.

"Você está com a carta aí, não está?", o detetive afrouxou o lenço em seu pescoço e imitou a ação de Watson de tirar as luvas.

Virou-se, encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de responder. "...Oh, sim, sim; aqui...", suas mãos procuravam o papel nos bolsos internos de seu casaco. 'Aqui está', entregou-o, meio amassado. Suspirou. Aquele papel supostamente era a justificativa da ida de ambos à Paris, mas algo ali não parecia certo. Passou a língua rápida e sutilmente pelos lábios, hidratando-os. Pensou no quanto desejava um copo de água ou, quem sabe, uma bebida quente. 'E então?', disse, por fim.

O detetive estendeu a mão para a carta, mas permaneceu inclinado na direção de Watson. Abriu o papel, dobrou-o do contrário, com as letras datilografadas do lado de fora. Esticou o braço novamente para o doutor, segurou-lhe o pulso e botou a carta em sua mão, garantindo que as letras ficassem bem visíveis – as que ele queria que ficassem. Ao final da carta, duas linhas.

NOXSEAOLU

AEITCSAGM

"Eu é que pergunto." Sherlock voltou a apoiar as costas no encosto estofado. "E então? Continua achando que estou de paranoia?"

Algo em seu semblante era ainda mais incisivo que o comum, esperando do outro algum tipo de atitude. Desviou o olhar para as mãos do doutor e para o papel daquela carta, como se esperasse que Watson fizesse o mesmo, que visse algo naquela carta.

'Não posso discordar que seja estranho, deixar um tipo de anagrama - ou o que quer que seja...' pigarreou, encarando o papel 'Mas, depois de conviver com nossos casos, já não acho mais grande coisa. Essa gente usa códigos pra dar 'bom dia'. É estranho, sim; mas de resto... Não temos mais nada?' lançou um olhar perdido a Holmes, esperando que o outro pudesse lhe dar alguma luz. Era MUITO estranho, sim; mas Watson não sabia se justificava uma viagem tão longa e, especialmente, tão _cara_.

O último trecho da frase arrancou de Holmes um sorriso, quase uma risada, que se desfez em seguida.

"Não _precisamos_ ter mais nada, se tudo o que é necessário está bem à nossa frente." Holmes dirigiu um olhar tão direto em Watson que sentiu como se precisasse emendar atropeladamente a frase em seguida "E, oras, vá dizer que não sonhava em conhecer Paris?"

O doutor recostou-se ao banco, erguendo as mãos abertas e com as palmas para frente; ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a sobrancelha direita.

"Não senhor, não pense que vai usar um desejo pessoal como utensílio de persuasão. Alem do mais, eu não planejava ir a Paris procurar por um alfaiate que sumiu, parecendo obviamente que tinha apenas ido viajar, e que deixou umas letras que podem ou não significar algo rabiscadas numa carta. Negativo; isso de total responsabilidade sua", as palavras não saiam tão rígidas quanto Watson queria, e ele mesmo acabou vendo graça naquilo tudo. Levou os olhos de relance, novamente, à janela, percebendo - em meio a um leve acesso de tosse - os flocos de gelo ora grudando ao vidro, ora sendo levados em montes pelo vento.

"Se eu não soubesse que esse código significa algo, por qual outro motivo acha que eu te levaria a Paris, Watson?" A pergunta parecia mais do que retórica.

O doutor riu em deboche. "Um jantar romântico, talvez? Com direito a todo o brilho que a cidade-luz poderia oferecer", continuou rindo.

Antes que o detetive pudesse responder de volta, batidas fracas fizeram-se na porta. Quase em uníssono, os dois permitiram que ela fosse aberta; uma mulher de cabelos claros identificou-se como uma atendente, e suas roupas condiziam com a descrição. Perguntou-lhes se poderia oferecer algo; uma bebida quente ou água.

Claro que, se quisessem jantar, precisariam ir até o restaurante, mas aquele serviço pareceu especialmente providencial quando seus corpos ainda estavam enregelados do inverno violento. Assim que os dois aceitaram, Holmes colocou-se de pé para pegar a bandeja, como se de alguma maneira desejasse ajudar a atendente.

Ofereceu a bebida a Watson, pegou a sua, devolveu apenas a bandeja e fechou a porta novamente, tão logo pôde.

Apanhou seu whisky das mãos de Sherlock, assistindo-o agir rápida e, de uma forma geral, preocupadamente. Nada mais justo: apesar de paranoico, ele tinha motivos maravilhosos para preocupar-se e desconfiar de tudo e todos; e Watson deveria fazê-lo também, ainda que por tabela. Levou o copo aos lábios, comprimindo-os assim que o líquido tocou sua língua.

"Que porcaria de whisky é esse? Que afronta; servirem um lixo desses!", rosnava, indignado; o sabor estranho ainda incomodando-lhe o paladar.

"Só um palpite, mas acho que você vai parar de tossir." Sherlock sorriu enquanto tomava o seu copo de destilado; era o mesmo que Watson pedira, mas parecia que o gosto não o desagradara de maneira nenhuma.

O doutor precisou de alguns segundos para entender a situação. Bufou, revirando os olhos e estendendo o copo em direção ao outro.

"Holmes, o que foi que você fez com o whisky que deveria estar aqui? Quantas vezes eu já pedi para não adulterar minhas bebidas?"

"Nada demais, só algo útil para o inverno" Sherlock deu de ombros e então tinha uma expressão despreocupada "Talvez você fique um pouco verde, mas é que não seu cachorro nunca tosse para que eu teste antes com ele."

"HOLMES? O que quis dizer com MEU CACHORRO? Por acaso tem feito algo ALÉM DE MATÁ-LO? Se acontecer alguma coisa com aquele cachorro, VOCÊ vai ter de comprar o outro, entendeu? VOCÊ." Watson grunhia e gesticulava, irritado - tanto que não percebeu o que realmente fazia quando, em um sinal de firmeza e afirmação, virou o copo que tinha em mãos garganta abaixo. Assim que a mistura atingiu sua boca, queimou - e, em poucos minutos, o mundo pareceu girar um pouco mais rápido - mas, apenas por alguns minutos. Dali a pouco estaria relativamente bem, os olhos fixos - ou o mais próximo que chegavam disso - no homem sorrindo despreocupadamente à sua frente. Fechou a cara. "Você abusa de nossa convivência, espero que saiba disso."

Sherlock permaneceu encarando-o. Cruzou a perna, apoiando o tornozelo em seu joelho, e parecia esperar algo a que Watson não sabia o que era.

"O quê, Holmes?" O doutor estreitou os olhos, unindo as sobrancelhas.

"Estou esperando você tossir." O detetive respondeu apenas. "Mas considerando que você tomou tudo, você deve estar livre disso e, de bônus, suavemente tonto."

O outro tossiu, forçosamente; apenas por birra. A garganta já não coçava, mas ele não se permitiria dar a Sherlock o prazer de estar certo mais uma vez. Refletiu sobre tentar descobrir o que havia na mistura, mas desistiu ao ver que não conseguiria nas primeiras tentativas.

"Suavemente tonto; não vejo qual a graça disso.", resmungava, a contragosto. Dirigiu seu olhar ao carpete que forrava toda a cabine, fitando sua cor muito superficialmente. "E, ah; obrigado" suspirou. Era mesmo um alívio não tossir o tempo todo, afinal de contas.

"Por nada." Sherlock mantinha a simplicidade na voz. "Divirto-me de ver você fazendo rodeios consigo mesmo dessa maneira. Se não visse graça no whisky, teria pedido outra coisa; assim como, se não quisesse ir para Paris comigo, não teria nem embarcado nesse trem."

Watson abriu um de seus sorrisos estranhos; aqueles que nunca significavam muita coisa mas sempre significavam algo importante.

"Não estou a fazer rodeios. Uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra; não estamos falando de exclusividades. Não bebi pela graça da tontura, mas sim pelo fato de a bebida ajudar a aquecer meu corpo que, como pode genialmente perceber, está passando por maus bocados com esse clima', começou, passando uma das mãos pelo próprio pescoço. Ficou alguns instantes em silencio, talvez pensando nas palavras certas a usar. '... E eu não disse que não queria ir ate Paris com você; apenas disse que não queria ir por um motivo tão... impessoal; com o perdão da palavra.'

O sorriso de Sherlock alargou-se.

"Por que você não pega a carta do nosso caso, Watson?"

Watson mais uma vez franziu o cenho; definitivamente não era a resposta que esperava, mesmo que mal soubesse qual ela seria. Tirou novamente aquele pedaço de papel de seu bolso e abriu-o.

A carta insípida, e, em seguida, aqueles caracteres incompreensíveis.

NOXSEAOLU

AEITCSAGM

"Sabe, o trabalho de alfaiate..." Holmes ergueu as mãos e, ao começar a gesticular como se costurasse, pareceu ele sim estar tonto ou divagando. "Um ponto de um lado, então do outro... até unir os dois lados e fazer sentido."

Doze segundos. Doze segundos, e tudo o que Watson queria era esbofetear as fuças do detetive que dava risadas debochadas à sua frente, risadas que pareciam provocá-lo inteiramente.

'... Eu... Mas você-

"Você caiu direitinho" Holmes sorria quase escarnecente. "-sempre cai. Obrigado por pagar as passagens, doutor"

Watson levantou-se e, com toda a fora que pôde reunir, desferiu um único soco diretamente sobre o maxilar de Holmes. Ao afastar-se, ainda de pé; sacudia a mão com a qual lhe agredira 'Agora, você me deve uma explicação... Uma explicação muito; mas MUITO boa' rosnou; apesar de já ter uma ideia de sua resposta. Ou do que gostaria que fosse sua resposta.

Um instante... Seria o frio falando novamente? Mas o frio que falava era o de fora da cabine - ou aquele dentro de seu estômago?

O sorriso que Sherlock perdeu com o soco foi recuperado alguns instantes mais tarde; ainda quando a dor se irradiava por seu rosto. Levantou-se mexendo o queixo, seu olhar fixando-se no do outro como se já o atingisse antes de qualquer uma de suas palavras ou gestos.

"Você sempre reage além do necessário, não é, Watson?"

Holmes agarrou-lhe os ombros e o passo que deu para frente foi violento como o soco que recebera; o detetive queria mesmo fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio; empurrou-o para aquele assento e, quando seu corpo o atingia com aquela violência, Watson já não o achava assim aconchegante como o foi de início. O detetive dobrou a perna e calcou a bota no estofado ao seu lado, suas mãos então segurando seu colarinho.

"Qual explicação você QUER escutar para eu ter decidido viajar com você, te arrastar para um lugar que você sempre quis ir, _só nós dois_?"

O coração de John parecia querer explodir, e ele podia ouvir sua própria pulsação em seus ouvidos. Holmes estava a centímetros de seu rosto - as mãos puxando-o; prendendo-o. Toda aquela situação seria classificada em sua cabeça como ''mais que improvável" - isso se ele estivesse em condições de calcular alguma coisa. A bomba de sangue parecia querer quebrar suas costelas e partir seu corpo ao meio, e, apesar de sua formação médica, Watson estava tentado a acreditar que conseguiria fazê-lo com apenas mais alguns minutos daquilo. Precisava calar-se; precisava calar o barulho em sua cabeça e o que vinha de fora - e tê-lo ali, tão próximo, talvez isso calasse um pouco aquilo tudo. Talvez a proximidade calasse as batidas; a presença funcionando como uma grande placa de vidro reluzente e protetora - ainda que as chances do vidro voltar-se contra quem o manuseia sejam muitas. Sherlock não era como o vidro. Não, não; ele era como aço. Talvez... _Só mais um pouco, então?_, pensava, e suas mãos subiam até os cabelos desgrenhados do detetive. Só mais um pouco...

"Só mais um pouco, Holmes, e eu vou pra onde quiser. Só preciso ouvir de você; sem brincadeiras ou subterfúgios. Só a verdade, cristalina - ou o máximo que possa torná-la" ; encarava aquele par de olhos como se daquilo dependesse sua própria vida: o desespero e necessidade enfim palpáveis – John sabia que era assim que Holmes gostava de vê-lo. Sem proteções, sem camadas; sem esconderijos - por mais humilhante ou vergonhoso que fosse; então... Ele o faria.

Os dedos de John correndo por seus cabelos arrancaram de Holmes um arrepio tão violento que quase arqueou a espinha – sim, arrepio, sim,_John_; John, à sua frente, a um palmo de seu rosto, respondendo que sim, fazendo a adrenalina invadir seu corpo como o arrebentar de uma barragem. Sherlock era um homem que raciocinava, e não que se emocionava – mas o que ele faria com alguém que o fazia pensar apenas no que sentia? Ele já começava a não ser mais coerente, a perder o fio da meada – ele? _Sherlock Holmes?_ A verdade era que aquele apêndice que ele chamava de corpo ansiava pelo doutor. Era por isso que suas mãos estavam agarradas à sua roupa, era por isso que mesmo aquele coração meramente prático estava também se desfazendo em compassadas fogosas e resvalando dentro de seu peito.

Apoiou então o joelho ao lado do corpo do doutor e a proximidade dos seus corpos era desesperadora. Inclinou o rosto suavemente.

"O motivo é elementar demais para ser dito, Watson." Sua voz rasgava na garganta como um sussurro tórrido.

Inventar um caso que nunca existiu, apenas para levá-lo consigo para longe. Apenas para levá-lo consigo. Sabia e queria que terminasse assim. Não era difícil de concluir; mesmo sabendo que o maior desafio que jamais desvendara era compreender a si mesmo; o impressionante caso de quando foi estraçalhada a capacidade de discernimento perfeito de Sherlock Holmes.

A arma, Watson.

O culpado, aquele coração que estava disparando em seu peito.

O motivo?

Bem, talvez aquele caso nunca viesse a ser resolvido completamente.

Eliminou a distância entre seus rostos – como se fosse um vácuo então completo por matéria; como se fosse uma reação química explosiva – e seus lábios estavam colados.

E, como pensara, sabia e queria que fosse assim. Sherlock Holmes tinha previsto a solução do caso: Assim, sua boca contra a dele.


End file.
